Soul Mates
by Natsu's Imagination
Summary: "But still, after all this time, they still care for each other. It was as if the longer they were apart, the stronger their feelings for each other grew" - One-Shot/ Song-fic


Miss me?

Hello people! Unfortunately, the teachers at my school are throwing tests on us like it's money.

(I just imagined that and holy shit that's disturbing)

Also this One-Shot is based on the song/story Laila Majnu from Aaja Nachle (With a twist). I've just been thinking about if I have a soul mate recently…

Anyway, Let's get to the story!

 **Warning:** Natsu doesn't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters. Or the song and Quotes!

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

" _ **It doesn't matter,**_

 _ **who hurt you,**_

 _ **or broke you down,**_

 _ **what matters is who made you**_

 _ **Smile again"**_

In a town where everyone was cheerful and happy. Constantly, the streets would be filled with singing and dancing. It was the beautiful desert town of Magnolia. The desert town's buildings were painted a bright white or blue with an occasional sand brown.

In this town were two best friends.

A beautiful blonde and a pink-haired boy.

They were both around the age of 10, with the boy being only a year older than her. They would stay together day and night.

Currently they were walking to their class on the other side of the town. At this time, if a student was to make a mistake, the teacher would give no hesitation in giving the student a whip or scream.

They both ran over to their class. This teacher was extremely strict and would always have a stick in his left hand. "Natsu?" the blonde whispered over to him as she sat down. "What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked with concern laced in his voice.

She glanced over at the teacher and whimpered, "Why does he have a stick in his hand?" She choked out. Natsu looked at the teacher and narrowed his eyes to get a better look.

The teacher had messy dark blonde hair and an ugly scar that crossed his eye and eyebrow. He was wearing a traditional cloth clothing, that was dark brown. In his left hand was a tree stick, that he held with a tight grip.

"I don't know, Lucy" Natsu said shakily, "But I won't let him, or anyone hit you, I promise" Natsu held Lucy's hand in tight grip and sent her a reassuring smile.

Lucy instantly felt safe and smiled back. "We better pay attention" Lucy said turning to face their teacher. Natsu nodded and turned as well. "Now listen up, Brats" The teacher said hitting his stick on the table.

"I want you all to pronounce this word," He pointed his stick to a word written on a book. His dark eyes scanned the room and stopped at Natsu. "Natsu," He said in a firm voice, "Pronounce it,"

Natsu leaned closer and looked at the word, ' _Pyāra'_

He knew that _'Pryāra'_ meant Love in hindi, but the problem was he didn't know how to pronounce it properly. "Para?" He said that came out as a question.

The teacher looked angered, "I said, _Pyrāra!"_

Natsu flinched and tried again, "Para"

The teacher sped over to him, "What is this Para Para you spout?" He asked angrily, "Your hand" he said glaring. Without warning, the teacher grabbed his hand started hitting it with his stick.

Lucy watched in horror as he hit Natsu. She could see tears stinging his eyes as the teacher hit him. Slowly blood started to sprout as the teacher hit him.

Suddenly feeling a liquid drip from her hands, Lucy looked at her hands. She slowly realized that she was feeling the same pain as Natsu.

She felt his pain? 

Impossible.

But it was really happening.

She had the same cuts and bruises that Natsu had. They were in the exact same place.

With every hit, she felt another cut.

When she finally got over the surprise, Lucy pulled the teachers cloth clothes lightly. As he turned around, she got a quick glimpse of Natsu. He had tears falling from his eyes. His hands looked exactly like Lucy's, bruised and bloody.

She looked away from Natsu and met the gaze of the teacher, "Don't hurt him, it hurts me, please" She said showing him her bloody hand. The teacher's eyes widened at the sight.

Lucy slowly walked past the teacher and over to Natsu, "Please, don't hurt him, it hurts me," She said as she held his hands in a gentle grip. She brushed off her blood on to her white clothes and wiped his tears.

His eyes pooled with water as he saw her, _'She felt my pain?'_ he questioned himself as she comforted him.

Lucy held his gaze with a worried gaze.

She opened his hands to reveal blood and scars.

Lucy frowned and wiped the blood off his hands. "Comfort that little hand, please" She said directed to the teacher as she rests her cheek on his scarred hands.

Natsu's eyes pooled with even more tears as he watched her try to comfort him. He would always hold her in his arms when he needed comfort. So he did the exact same thing. He removed his hands from Lucy's cheek and pulled her into his arms.

"Thank you," He mumbled into her hair as he felt her smile against his neck.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Layla and Jude Heartfilia ran out of the house as soon as they got word of the situation. They originally thought that their teacher hit they're daughter as well. But they were proven wrong.

Igneel Dragneel instantly complained to the teacher as he saw his son hold Lucy close in his arms. He didn't mind that Lucy and Natsu were best friends, but he did mind Natsu's recklessness around her. He originally thought that Natsu's recklessness caused them both to get hit. But he was proven wrong.

"Lucy dear? Did he hit you? What happened?" her mother said with concern. Lucy hesitantly pulled away from Natsu, letting him get hugged by his worried father.

"The teacher hit Natsu with the stick. But for some reason I felt his pain," Lucy said showing her parents her scarred hands. Her parents looked in horror at their young daughter's hands

Filled with anger, Jude grabbed Lucy's arm and started pulling her away from Natsu. Layla watched quietly as Igneel did the exact same thing as Jude and started pulling them away.

Natsu and Lucy were stunned at first and stayed frozen until they started running towards each other.

Jude glared at Igneel and spoke up, "It's black magic I tell you! Don't bring her where he is!" He raged at the red-haired man, "I'm taking her fare apart from your horrid son!".

Igneel watched as his son ran over to Lucy and pulled her into his arms in a tight grip, which she returned. Jude was quick to pull his daughter away and push Natsu into Igneel's arms.

"It's the work of your stupid daughter's magic tricks!" Igneel yelled, "I'll be taking my son away from her dumb experiments!" Igneel spat pulling his son away into the street.

Layla watched with a soft apologetic look,

' _I'm sorry, Lucy…"_

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 **8 years later…**

Magnolia was the same energetic town as it was eight years ago. Jude and Layla had become the leading successful clothing manufacture in the town. As for Natsu Dragneel, he has become an honorable member of the Fairy Tail army.

"C'mon Lu-chan!" a small blue-haired teenager said as she pulled her blonde friend into the market place. The blue-haired teen wore a long and beautiful orange dress that ended at her ankles. Her white scarf was worn around her right shoulder. The embroidery traveled from the collar of her dress to her sleeves.

"Alright, alright Levy-chan!" The blonde exclaimed trying to get her hand free from Levy's grip. They blonde's hair was shoulder length and had a healthy glow added to the mix. She wore an elegant blue dress that was ankle length. The embroidery had travelled from her mid abdomen to her left shoulder. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with excitement.

Levy pulled her blonde friend over to the middle of the market place. The market was filled with people from all over the country. It was close to the Fantasia festival anyway.

Levy suddenly stopped and turned around, with Lucy's hand still laced with hers "Isn't that Gray?" Levy said slowly as she saw the raven haired boy getting up to sing to his beloved Juvia. With his friends in tow, he jumped off the table and over to the middle of the market place.

" _Youth has come and its brought some,_

 _Love with the wind,_

 _The body sways in sudden ways,_

 _The spills its colour"_

He stated dancing with his friends as back up.

" _We collide, with breeze and tide,_

 _I'm your Romeo, You're my Juliet,_

 _I'm your Ranjha, you're my Heer,"_

He sang pointing to himself and then at Juvia. Who blushed and looked down trying to contain her red face. Which ultimately failed.

" _Meet me at the carnival, this is the blush of youth,_

 _Aha!_

 _If I cannot be with you what use is the flush of youth,_

 _Oho!_

 _No-one's ever seen a flood in the rush of youth,_

 _Aha!_

 _So they curse and sigh, deny us the crush of youth,"_

He slowly stopped singing and ran around looking for Juvia, as the others continued. He looked all over the place until he felt a push behind him.

Turning around, he saw Juvia stand there with a bright smile that could light up the world. She jogged over to the middle of the market place with her friends in tow. Juvia winked at a group of kids who took the hint and opened the carnival top.

Juvia started dancing with her friends. She twirled around in her emerald green dress and moved her arms around as the kids that held the top went in circles around her.

" _Khurchan from Khurja,_

 _Peda from Mathura,_

 _Revdi from Meerut,_

 _Chaat from Dariba,_

 _Aha!"_

Juvia sang dancing closer to Gray, backed away slowly with a smile.

" _If I order you,_

 _You'll bring juicy dates from Arab kings,_

 _And in my courtyard you'll string,_

 _Them up for me!"_

Juvia sang in a playful tone as Gray got the hint.

He jumped over next to Juvia with a grin and sang,

" _I will,_

 _I will,_

 _I will!"_

Juvia began to stroll away with Gray who followed her as he sang.

" _In Benaras, down the Ganga we'll flow,_

 _To Kashmir for the fragrance of the show,_

 _No matter how hard,_

 _I'll show you Baghdad,_

 _I swear,"_

Gray sang as he kneeld in front of Juvia and grasped her hand. She giggled and shooed him off. He once again began to follow her as she sang.

" _So crash me at the carnival,_

 _this is the flush of youth!_

 _Aha!_

 _This is no laughing matter,_

 _It's the sly hush of youth!_

 _Aha!_

 _It gallops through me,_

 _O this gush of youth!_

 _Aha!_

 _No leadh can contain the,_

 _Raw ripe rush of youth!"_

Gray and Juvia began to dance together as the others followed suit. They laced their hands and began to swirl around in circles over and over. Soon a whole crowed of people began to join in the dance.

A pink-haired military solider shrugged and joined in with his friends. His friends lifted him onto a chair, which he toppled over with a laugh.

Levy soon pulled Lucy in to the dance as well as they started swirling around in circles over and over, switching partners through out.

While spinning Lucy got a bit carried away and bumped into another person.

As she turned to apologies, she came face to face with a pink-haired man.

Time seemed to stop as the stared at each other with amazement written all over their faces. They seemed to have noticed each others hair colour easily. But they were still amazed at how long they haven't seen each other.

But still,

After all this time,

They still care for each other,

It was as if the longer they were apart,

The stronger their feelings for each other grew.

Natsu stared into Lucy's captivating brown eyes, resisting the urge to pick her up and spin her around. All while telling her how much he missed her. But he was mature now. He grew up.

As for Lucy, she fought the same urge to run into his arms, complaining about how much she missed him. But she was older, and had to be lady like.

" _ **Am I here and are you too?"**_

They both slowly walked around each other.

Making sure that they were actually here.

" _ **Or are we both not here at all?"**_

While Lucy looked down, Natsu moved over to her right shoulder and tapped it as she wondered where he went. She quickly turned her head to the right then back to the left to be met by piercing onyx orbs.

As time started again, Lucy ran over to Levy. They were both looking and jewellery that was in a red velvet chest. Lucy picked up two shimmering gold anklets and showed it to Levy, "Hey isn't this pretty?" She gushed.

She heard a deep chuckle behind her and turned. She blushed as she saw Natsu stand next to her, "Your right Luce," He said as he grabbed one of the anklets in her hand and tugged on it, pulling them closer. "It is," He said as he stared at her.

Lucy's cheeks turned crimson. She quickly giggled and ran away from Natsu, Leaving one of her anklets in his hand.

He grinned as he looked at the golden anklet in his hand, "Your just so smart Lucy," He said to himself as he watcher her retreating figure.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Natsu climbed through Lucy's window and jumped in quietly. He slowly walked closer to her bed as he saw her sleeping figure. He smiled softly to see Lucy fast asleep. He watched her sleep for a while before gently kissed her template and pulling out the anklet from his pocket.

Natsu examined the anklet for a moment before chuckling quietly, "You were always one fore jewellery," He glanced at her, "Weren't you?"

He leaned over to her ankle and began to put the anklet on to her ankle. Lucy, who felt a pair of warm hands on her ankle, opened her eyes to see Natsu putting the anklet on her.

She smiled softly towards him.

As he began to leave, she got up and grabbed his arm. He turned around with wide eyes to see Lucy holding up a second anklet. She grinned and handed him the anklet, which he gladly put on her.

Lucy sat up and hugged her knees against her chest. Natsu smiled and leaned towards her as she slowly moved back. When she hit the border of her bed, she gentley pushed him away as she stood up.

Natsu smirked and grabbed her wrist before she left, pulling her towards him. She spins and laced her hands with Natsu as she bumped into his chest. A light blush coated the apples of her cheeks as she looked down in attempt to hide it.

Natsu moved her hands down, and opened his hands to show her his scarred hand. Lucy gently smiled and placed her hands right over his, reviling her scars as well.

They both stared at each other at what seemed like forever. Natsu tilted his head slightly and smiled "I, Natsu Dragneel, will forever and always love you Lucy," a light blush covered his cheeks as he spoke.

Lucy smiled softly with a blush and griped his hands, "And I, Lucy Heartfilia, will forever and always love you as well, Natsu" she said looking straight into his onyx orbs.

Natsu grinned and pulled her into a hug before capturing her lips with his own. When he pulled away he picked her up and spun her around as she held onto him.

"You scum! You brute!" A voice yelled from behind them, causing them to move apart. "I'll chop your hand off!" A tall blonde haired man walked in with a sword in his hand. He had a scar over his right eyebrow and captivating blue eyes.

"Do you know who you taint with you touch?" He glared at him with so much intensity. Natsu moved Lucy behind him as her held her hand, "She's mine," he said calmly, but with a hard glare.

The blonde man growled under his breathe, "You bastard! I'll bury you this time," He spat walking around him, pushing Lucy away from him. "And if I don't my name isn't Sting Eucliffe! And she's not of my blood! I can't take this anymore!" Sting exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

Natsu held his glare, "She's mine," he repeated roughly.

Sting snapped his head towards Lucy, "Enough!" He said walking around to Lucy, "How dare you touch a stranger's skin?" He said disbelievingly. Sting growled and slapped Lucy across the face.

Natsu's eye widen, then turn into slits. "Stay that hand," He said with venom as he grabbed Sting's hand. "You dared to slap her?" He said walking closer to him,

"She's in my veins, in my blood, her tears are precious rare, her smiles without compare. And I, Natsu, now dare to say that Lucy's mine" He said pulling Lucy closer to him.

Sting's eye twitched, "Dare to say she's yours?" He questioned mockingly. Lucy glared and walked in front of his sword, "And I dare to say I am," She said with confidence written all over her. Sting growled, "I'll dig his grave right now, I warn you one last time!"

Lucy kept a calm face and walked over into Natsu's arms, "Then there'll be two corpses, and you'll get twice the crime," she said with a heated glare. Natsu moved Lucy away from him and Sting and off to a safe corner.

Natsu and Sting walked around each other with heated glares aimed towards each other. "I swear I'll make you die! I don't care if she dies! Let her die!" He yelled as he swung his sword towards Natsu, creating cuts on his shoulders.

Lucy felt a shot of pain go through her as she clutched her shoulders. She slowly remover her hands and looked at them. She watched as the blood from her hands dripped on to the floor.

As Natsu saw this he cursed under his breathe. When Sting swung his sword again, he pushed it back. He glared at him and grabbed his wrist and wiggled it, causing his sword to fall out of his grasp. Out of breath, Sting panted, trying to recover his breath.

Natsu glanced over to Lucy, "Lucy forgive me now. The thought of you turned me into a helpless knave," He said as her threw Sting onto the ground and pulled out a small knife. He jumped up and stabbed Sting in the heart.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

A man walked out of the temple and unrolled a scroll, "Natsu's gone insane and, his bother he has slain. The decree is death" He announced. The man pointed to the crowd "Strike with stones until his last breath," The guards held Natsu by chains, making him stand up.

The crowd soon began to throw stones at him,

Non stop he would feel stones crash into his body.

He brought an arm up over his face in effort of blocking some stones. The guards would pull on his chain, putting his arm back in position. He tried to think of something else to get his mid off the beatings, but every time he tried, a stone would bring him back to reality.

Natsu knew that Lucy could feel his pain and he was extremely sorry. He didn't want her to feel anymore pain.

"Stop! Don't hit him!"

His eye's shot open to Lucy's voice. He saw her running towards him, engulfing him in a tight hug. Natsu noted how most of the crowd had stopped throwing stones at him. "He's my fiancée!" She exclaimed while holding onto him.

Natsu couldn't explain how happy he was to hear her call him 'her fiancée'. It was as if the heavens personally invited him to have his wedding with Lucy there.

He soon noticed how Lucy's dad pulled her away from him. His weak eyes saw her struggle to get back to him. She kept yelling. Telling everyone to stop throwing rocks at him.

Natsu yanked his arms away from the guards and ran over to Lucy, who managed to get away from her dad. He pulled her close to him and nuzzled into the crook of her neck, not caring that everyone could see.

He wanted this moment to last forever, He wanted to stay by her side.

But the guards pulled him away.

The last thing he heard from Lucy was, "I love you"

He would never forget those words.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Layla watched as her daughter stiffly walked in her ruby red dress. Her jewellery was red just as her dress, and her glittery red scarf was placed carefully on her bun.

When she had to leave to met her 'future husband' she did what she was told, but never showed any emotions. Her parents couldn't tell if she was mad or sad. Her face held no sort of emotion or anything that would tell them how she felt.

Layla and Jude stood in the window, staring at the retreating carriage that their daughter was riding in. All they wanted was for Lucy to be happy. But they made the wrong decisions.

Layla repeated the same words she did eight years ago, "I'm sorry Lucy,"

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Lucy sat in the bedroom waiting for her 'husband' to arrive. She honestly didn't know how she felt…

She didn't know if she was mad.

Sad?

Or even confused.

All she knew is that she wanted to be with Natsu.

She didn't want to be with this Rogue guy anyway.

I mean seriously!

She didn't even know the guy.

And she already knew she was in love with Natsu.

She could never forget it.

"There you are," A voice came from behind her. She turned around to met dark and intense red eyes. Rogue gave her a crooked smile, "Aren't you glad to see your future husband?" He questioned.

"Of course not," She said emotionlessly, catching Rogue off guard, "I have already pledge my heart to someone. Someone who I _actually_ love,"

Rogue stared at her for a sometime before chuckling, "You have a real attitude y'know" He said in a joking tone. "So I've been told," She muttered facing the ground. Rogue stared at her for sometime.

"Y'know," He said grabbing her wrist forcing her to stare at him, "I'm not your lover, or friend, I'm your spouse," He said with a heated glare. "I'm well aware of that Rogue-kun," She said dully.

"But I may be your wife, but my heart belongs with Natsu," She said with the slightest bit of emotion in her voice. Rogue gritted his teeth, "I'm pretty sure you love someone other than me, Rogue-kun," She says softly.

Rogue's eyes widen for a quick second before he stood up and walked to a soldier. "Alert my soldiers, prepare to leave!" He announced.

Rogue walked over to Lucy and pulled out his sword and held it near her neck, "Let's see what love these two weave" He sneered.

As he walked away from Lucy, he felt a tug on his sword. He turned to see Lucy holding his sword with a tight grip. He looked surprised at first, then pulled the sword out of her grasp. Rogue watched as Lucy opened her hand, reviling a pool of crimson blood.

"Our love will scare you, look here," She wiped the blood off her hand and showed the scars on her hand. "There wounds are his and his blood runs through them"

Rogue backed off a bit, before quickly exiting the room. Leaving Lucy in the room with her- or should I say _his_ blood dripping onto the floor.

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Natsu leaned onto a rock on the mountain.

He felt pain in his palm and opened it.

He frowned at the sight of blood dripping from a sword wound.

' _Lucy…just what are you trying to prove?'_

He wiped the blood on to his dirty and ripped clothing.

He ran a hand through his salmon locks.

His eyes snapped open at the sound of horses.

Natsu got up to see Rogue and his men circle around him. He scowled in Natsu's direction and singled two men to grab him. The two men grabbed his arms and dragged him over to Rogue.

"Remember this date, it may be your last," Natsu said as Rogue pushed him back, "This is your death!" Rogue exclaimed pulling out his sword. Natsu opened his arms, "That's my last breath!"

"I'll cut you at the stake!" Rogue sneered holding the sword near his neck, "It'll be for her sake," Natsu said holing the sword closer to his neck. Rogue gritted his teeth and kicked him back "I'll slice you up with glee!" He exclaimed.

Natsu let out a deep chuckle, "Luce will go with me!"

"No! I'll watch her day and night! In the darkest dungeon I'll have her locked!"

"Dig her in the darkest dungeon," Natsu laughed, "She'll never give in to you"

"Here, hit me!" Natsu yelled with all seriousness.

"I draw my sword!"

"Take my life!"

"It could be a rifle!"

"Take my life!"

"It could be a rifle!"

"Take my life!"

"I draw my sword!"

"Take my life!"

"It could be a rifle!"

"Take my life!"

Natsu opened his eyes to a sword dug into his chest.

He stayed motionless for seconds before grinning and collapsing.

"Lucy…"

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

In Rogue's room, Lucy felt a shot of pain go through her chest.

She clutched her chest then collapsed.

"Natsu…"

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

" _ **And then my soul saw you,**_

 _ **and it kind of went,**_

' _ **Oh there you are!**_

 _ **I've been looking for you!"**_

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ta Da~

My first one-shot/Song-fic btw!

Anyway so what did you think?

Did you Like it? Yes? No? Maybe so?

Also this is based on the song Laila Majnu!

Just putting that out there….

-Natsu!


End file.
